El juego de las culpas
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. Algunos juegan dominó, tenis o cartas, los Hiwatari tienen un único juego en el que son realmente buenos como familia, aunque están a punto de jugar su última partida.


**El juego de las culpas**

_Algunos juegan dominó, tenis o cartas, los Hiwatari tienen un único juego en el que son realmente buenos como familia, aunque están a punto de jugar su última partida._

Entreabrió un ojo con pereza. La luz que percibió le hizo preguntarse si no se había quedado dormido dejando las luces encendidas. Cuando se dio cuenta que la luz no era artificial sino natural, se puso de pie de un brinco y buscó con urgencia el reloj. Al comprender que se había quedado dormido sintió un enorme peso caer en su interior. Eran las once treinta de la mañana, lo que había sido un apacible sueño de pronto pasó a ser un caos de preocupaciones. Repasó los problemas que iba a tener por haberse levantado a esa hora y sólo soltó un suspiro.

Tomó asiento en la cama, pasó con insistencia una mano sobre su cabello, pensando en soluciones y consecuencias cuando escuchó una campana, la misma maldita campana de cada día. En ese momento se acordó de los eventos de la noche anterior y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, la situación no era tan mala como creía, era todavía peor. No le faltaron ganas de volverse a meter a la cama, pero la obligación y el deber habían sido las únicas cosas que lo había mantenido cuerdo las últimas semanas ante un pensamiento que tenía sus tintes de amenaza y promesa: si todo se iba al diablo, él también.

Se puso de pie y fue a solucionar —o más bien apaciguar, sólo había una verdadera solución— el primer y más constante problema, si podía con ése, lo demás sería pan comido.

El ruido de la campana fue haciéndose mayor conforme se acercaba a la habitación, se había condicionado tanto a él que cualquier tintinar que escuchara le crispaba los nervios. No sabía del todo quién había sido el idiota a quien se le ocurrió darle ese endemoniado instrumento, pero si no fuera por que el arranque histérico que el viejo seguramente tendría, sería peor que todo, si él se deshiciera de ella, ya la habría lanzado por la ventana.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y un olor pestilente le dio la bienvenida, arrugó la nariz y fue directo a abrir las ventanas. Después miró todo el lugar y suspiró. El sitio era un desastre, había basura, instrumentos y material médicos, medicinas y toda suerte de cosas tirado en el piso, todo le iba a tomar unos treinta minutos, los veinte de rutina de medicamentos y otros diez para la limpieza.

—¿Qué? —el hombre en la cama preguntó despectivamente al ver al otro entrar a su habitación—, pensé que ya te habías largado.

El recién llegado no respondió, se limitó a buscar un bote de basura y comenzar a recoger todo lo del suelo. El hombre en la cama no había hallado otro modo de desquitar su frustración después de que la inútil de la enfermera se hizo la ofendida y se fue casi a media noche, dejándolo sin más compañía que el que ahora trataba de arreglar un poco de su desastre.

Lo vio trabajar en silencio, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho, había sido la única persona que lo había hecho constantemente las últimas semanas, las enfermeras iban y venía, él siempre estaba ahí. Levantó un par de mesitas y todo su contenido, el mayor las había derribado por que era lo único que tenía a la mano para expresar su coraje, de haber podido, hubiera arrasado con el cuarto... Pero ya no podia.

Una vez terminado eso, era momento de hacer la revisión de equipos y medicamentos. Con el paso de los días el chico había creado un modo organizado de revisar las máquinas, los catéteres y demás cosas a su alrededor, y el hombre mayor había hallado muy entretenido verlo trabajar, evidentemente su labor no era tan organizada como la de las enfermeras pero aún así resultaba ameno verlo lidiar con sondas, jeringas y otros utensilios con los que había tenido que acostumbrarse a trabajar.

—Son once cuarenta —dijo de pronto el adulto mayor—, tenías un examen a las siete, una junta a las diez con treinta y una entrega de trabajo a las doce. Te toma veinte minutos sólo llegar a la escuela —finalizó con un tono recriminatorio.

—Sí —respondió el otro sin ninguna entonación.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Me quedé dormido.

—¿Pero ya hablaste para decir que no llegarás?

—Primero vine a atender esto.

—La junta con los españoles es de suma importancia —explicó el mayor en un tono áspero—, si financian la fusión se puede proyectar la compra de la rama latinoamericana.

—Sí —el chico lo sabía bien—, pero te encargaste de alejar a la última enfermera. Si me voy sin arreglar esto, para cuando regrese vas a ser un dolor de cabeza todavía peor.

—Si lo que querías era ahorrarme un disgusto, decidiste mal —gruñó el enfermo—, por tu culpa este trato puede irse al diablo, además, si no apruebas tus materias vas a perder el semestre.

—¿Crees que esto lo hago por ti? —respondió el menor con ironía—, si hago todo esto, si pierdo mi tiempo contigo, es para que no te conviertas en una pesadilla todavía peor.

Souichiro Hiwatari apretó los dientes al escuchar eso, era una clara falta de respeto y no pensaba pasársela, al infeliz no le bastaba con verlo sumido en esa miserable condición, sino que le gustaba escupírselo a la cara mientras hacía todo lo que él ya no podía hacer.

—Ahora sabes cómo me he sentido todos estos años.

Kai Hiwatari cerró el puño con fuerza alrededor del tripie en el que había colgado la nueva bolsa de alimento. Ese viejo idiota no sólo se estaba burlando de que no perdía de vista sus horarios y sus deberes, sino que comparaba su pobre desempeño como tutor con el de cuidador que Kai tenía que fungir ahora.

—Nunca te necesité para llevar el alimento a mi boca —siseó Kai.

—Pero sí para saber cómo se llamaban las cosas —masculló el otro.

El aire se llenó de tensión, los dos intercambiaron una mirada asesina. Souichiro no pensaba permitirle a su nieto que le recordase que ya no podía alimentarse solo, que ahora alguien tenía que estarle cambiando la bolsa para alimentarse por sonda. Kai se enfurecía cada vez que el viejo le recordaba las semanas que le tomó recuperarse del traumático incidente que se llevó buena parte de sus recuerdos.

—No pedí nada de esto —sentenció Kai.

—Yo tampoco.

Se miraron unos segundos, después buscaron otra cosa a la cual lanzar sus pensamientos venenosos. Que ninguno estuviera contento y satisfecho con la vida y el papel que tenían que desempeñar por culpa del otro sólo los llenaba de frustración. Pero extrañamente esta vez las diferencias entre lo que querían y lo que tenían, era en lo único que podían pensar.

—Los niveles están estables, con esto sobrevivirás hasta la llegada de la enfermera, la cual debe arribar pronto.

—Ni siquiera has hablado a la agencia —espetó el mayor—, ¿cómo esperas que venga si ni siquiera les has informado?

—¿Y cómo diablos quieres que la llame si lo primero que hice fue poner orden después de tu último arranque de locura?

—Para empezar, yo no soy el holgazán que despierta a estas horas de la tarde, ésa no fue la educación que te di.

Apenas terminó su frase, Souichiro escuchó el sonido de una charola tocando el piso, volteó a tiempo para ver el gesto sorprendido de su nieto. Al parecer se sintió tan sorprendido como Kai de que hubiera perdido el control tan fácilmente, vio al muchacho parpadear algunas veces y después fruncir el ceño.

—No, ésta no fue la educación que me diste, por que si hubiera hecho caso a toda la mierda que me enseñaste, no estaría aquí.

Kai levantó la charola y la depositó en un mueble a la izquierda de la cama. Se miraron de nuevo, se dieron cuenta que ya no era sólo odio y frustración lo que el gesto del otro desplegaba, estaba esa pequeña señal de agobio que había nacido desde que comenzaron a convivir de nuevo tras el declive de la salud de Souichiro.

—¿Qué esperas entonces? —gruñó el mayor—, tienes que ir a dar una solución antes de que crezca el desastre que acabas de crear.

—¿Crees que estoy todavía aquí por que quiero? Aún me falta revisar las sondas.

Kai no se acercó de inmediato, siguieron viéndose con tensa calma. La situación no había sido sencilla para nadie, uno había visto cómo su calidad de vida y posibilidades iban en detrimento y el otro cómo sus responsabilidades y trabajos se incrementaban. Souichiro tuvo que abandonar su rutina y hacerse a la idea de que tendría que ver pasar la vida desde una cama. Kai vio su vida tener un gran retroceso al verse convertido nuevamente en la herramienta de su abuelo, no sólo asumir el papel de interlocutor de su abuelo, sino el medio a través del cual dirigía su imperio y sabía del mundo, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también ser el familiar encargado de todo el seguimiento médico.

—Muy a menudo me pregunto si no fue un error haberme quedado contigo —dijo el anciano pensativo—. Siempre te has encargado de darme buenas razones para arrepentirme de no haberte enviado con tu padre, me hubieras ahorrado muchas cosas.

—Sí, tal vez eso debiste haber hecho —respondió Kai tranquilamente—, tal vez si hubieras invertido el poco tiempo que gastaste en mi, en asegurarte amistades, no tendrías que depender de alguien a quien odias y que sabes que te odia.

—Al menos estás de acuerdo en que mi tiempo contigo fue desperdiciado —sonrió Souichiro—, además, no olvido que tú también pensabas que la amistad es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí, tu tiempo conmigo fue un desperdicio por que como ejemplo, has sido pésimo. Y todavía creo que la amistad no vale tanto la pena, pero al verte ahora, me alegro que Takao haya sido tan necio.

Otro silencio, Kai preparó una solución para limpiar las entradas de los tubos y buscó un par de guantes. Sabía que su abuelo no lo estaba viendo, el viejo se empeñaba tanto como él en no encontrarse con la mirada. Ese día estaba siendo más desgastante de lo normal, no era raro que se ofendieran y se dijeran toda clase de cosas, de hecho era preocupante si no lo hacían, pero ahora estaban siendo más agresivos e hirientes de lo habitual. Era la primera vez que se decían ese tipo de cosas tan pronto, normalmente iban escalando poco a poco en sus insultos, pero ahora ninguno sabía bien para dónde continuar, lo único que tenían claro era que de seguir así, iban a terminar muy mal, y aún así no podían encontrar un modo de parar.

—Balkov insistió mucho en que siguieras con ellos después del incidente, si le hubiera hecho caso, habría sido mejor, ¿no crees?

Souichiro se percató de la forma en que las manos del chico temblaron brevemente, sabía lo incómodo —y difícil— que era para él hablar de esos tiempos y su estancia en Rusia, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que si lo hubiera tenido más tiempo internado se habría recuperado toda la disciplina que su nieto perdió con su memoria, y no sería el rebelde que terminó siendo al recuperarse. Muchas cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

Kai consiguió no perder el control, nunca había perdido de vista que fue una suerte que su abuelo decidiera rehabilitarlo fuera de la Abadía, eso hizo una diferencia radical en el curso que tomó su vida. No dejó de ser miserable pero, siempre lo había sabido, pudo haber sido más miserable aun si el viejo hubiera decidido dejar que esa gente siguiera haciéndose cargo de él.

—No sé, tal vez sin mi hubieras pensado en casarte o algo, alguien más que se encargara de un estorbo como tú, lo hubiera agradecido mucho, créeme.

Kai notó una vena brincando en la frente de su abuelo, sabía que siempre le disgustó que la gente le preguntara por qué no volvió a casarse, era claro que interesadas no faltaron. Kai no entendía por qué no lo hizo, pero recordárselo, siempre era una buena forma de irritarlo.

—No, esas cosas las olvidé hace mucho. Además no había otro lado a dónde enviarte, Susumu nunca respondió la llamada que le hice, si se hubiera interesado por ti, tal vez yo me habría desecho de cierto estorbo y, entonces sí, podría haber dedicado mi tiempo a buscar una mejor compañía, hasta un perro hubiera sido mejor.

Pero así como Kai sabía qué cosas irritaban al viejo, Souichiro sabía qué enojaba al adolescente, y la aceptación sumisa de su padre a la orden de su abuelo de alejarse, era una de las que más lo hacían rabiar.

Se miraron, ése era el problema, se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber dónde herían más, y ser heridos sólo generaba deseos de causar más daño. Todo era una espiral decadente, entre más se decían más querían lastimarse. Aunque nunca habían llegado a ese punto, nunca habían sabido qué había en la punta de la espiral.

—Siempre hiciste lo que quisiste —respondió Kai.

—Tú también —respondió distraídamente Souichiro—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, yo no pude hacer siempre todo lo que quise, constantemente tenía que estar escuchando de las estupideces que cometías. Incluso en mis vacaciones tenía que enterarme de tus tonterías, y buscar modos de arreglar los desastres que hacías cuando en verdad te empeñabas en llamar mi atención.

—Seguro que sí —añadió Kai irónicamente—, me has proporcionado tanta opulencia que el abuelo de Takao creyó por un tiempo que vivía en las calles, y Tatsuya Kinomiya y Taro Mizuhara no creían que fuera tu nieto sino hasta que estuvimos en Rusia.

—Fue tu decisión ignorar a la persona que envié para ver por ti.

—¿Ignorar? —exhaló Kai— Era suerte si conseguía verlo una vez por semana. Aprendí a vivir con poco gracias a ti.

Se acercaban, se acercaban peligrosamente a la orilla del precipicio que siempre habían evitado, ahora estaban hablando de temas de los que nunca habían hablado, lo preocupante era que si intentaban cruzarlo, no lo iban a librar. Si saltaban, caerían irremediablemente al abismo.

—Siempre he tenido mis prioridades, mi nieto rebelde nunca ha sido una de ellas.

—Eso lo tuve claro desde el principio, por eso entenderás lo mucho que detesto que tú sí tengas que convertirte en una para mí.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿tus queridos amigos hicieron una buena persona de ti y sientes remordimiento de dejarme sólo? —preguntó Souichiro con sorna.

—Soy un Hiwatari —exhaló Kai con una sonrisa sardónica—, ninguno de nosotros es una buena persona. Aunque sí, ellos creen que soy mejor que tú.

—¿Y eso qué diferencia hace ahora? —gruñó el mayor—, yo no soy quien está limpiando la suciedad del otro.

Si eso no había sido un intento para dar por acabada la conversación, si fue una estocada que daba directo en la herida. Souchiro estaba consciente que en toda la situación, el verdadero perdedor era Kai. Lo comprobó cuando el chico bajó las manos y la mirada, como en un gesto de derrota que tan pocas veces le había visto. Se preguntó si había ganado. Kai no respondió, se puso los guantes, tomó el algodón y descubrió la parte superior del pecho del viejo. Con la misma metodicidad con la que revisó las máquinas y las bolsas, lo hizo con las tres sondas que penetraban su cuerpo. Acomodó una y limpió otra, la tercera le dio más problemas por que se había movido demasiado.

—Ni yo el que come por un tubo y defeca por otro.

Kai había aprendido bien a regresar las ofensas con cierta elegancia, y —en otros tiempos y otras condiciones— Souichiro estaría orgulloso de él, pero esos tiempos y esas condiciones nunca habían sido del todo posibles. Se toleraban y coexistían bien cuando se veían esporádicamente, meses atrás, pero ahora, al tener que verse diario y convivir en esas condiciones había minado la poca paciencia que se tenían.

—Siempre he sido yo el único Hiwatari de verdad, eres una desgracia peor que el infeliz de tu padre.

Kai terminaba de colocar correctamente el catéter y miró unos segundos a su abuelo, Souichiro no vio nada o fingió no verlo.

—Entonces pronto el mundo será un lugar mejor.

La espiral se había acabado y uno decidió brincar. La acción fue inesperada, el puño del mayor fue atraído a la cara del menor como por un imán. Kai no lo esperaba y no hizo nada por defenderse, el puño pegó con fuerza en su nariz y lo mandó de espaldas contra una de las mesitas. Se escuchó un estruendo cuando los utensilios médicos cayeron al piso, después hubo un largo silencio por unos segundos, poco a poco se escuchó la respiración un tanto agitada de Souichiro.

El menor se llevó las manos a la cara para detener la hemorragia que ya esperaba, respiró profundamente y se puso de pie. Se vieron un momento y cuando el mayor apartó los ojos, el otro entró al baño.

Souichiro no se movió sino hasta que se aseguró que su nieto había cerrado la puerta y se quedó adentro. Era la primera vez que lo golpeaba. A pesar de lo agresivos que eran en su trato y lo violentos que podían llegar a ser en diversas circunstancias, nunca le había dado ni el más ligero golpe, siempre había preferido la violencia emocional, era algo más sutil. Además, nunca había querido arriesgarse a orillar a Kai a responderle con violencia física, ahora que muy posiblemente le había roto la nariz, tenía el leve temor de cómo iba a reaccionar. Si él, estando enfermo y medio debilitado por su condición, hizo eso, Kai, que a pesar de no estar en la mejor de las formas por comer, dormir y descansar poco, en un estado así de irritable y siendo igual de violento que su abuelo, ¿de qué podía ser capaz?

Kai pasó un buen rato enjuagando la sangre, la hemorragia era escandalosa en comparación con la fuerza del golpe y el daño hecho a su nariz, era lo que odiaba de las heridas en la cabeza. Cuando la sangre finalmente cesó, se miró en el espejo y gruñó al ver lo desastroso de su aspecto. Se sentó en el borde de la tina de baño y suspiró, tenía una incómoda sensación en el estomago, no terminaba de abarcar la idea de que su abuelo lo había golpeado. No era la gran cosa, había visto y tenido peores, pero la gran diferencia radicaba en quién lo había hecho, el golpe violento de una riña callejera era cualquier cosa, un puñetazo de su abuelo, era un conmoción indescriptible.

Repasó lo que habían sido los últimos meses y le dio una justificación a la reacción del viejo, también halló una para él, pero su lógica y sentido común le impidieron ir a buscar revancha. Se tomó algunos minutos para ponerse bajo control, se debatió entre las ganas de moler a golpes al hombre o escupirle toda la sarta de vulgaridades que Boris y Yuriy acostumbraban. Terminó por encontrar una chispa de quietud y tuvo que conformarse con eso. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sonrió, involuntariamente el anciano le había dado una solución a su presente predicamento. Salió del bañó y se paró al lado de la cama.

—Estarás bien por tu cuenta por unas cuatro horas, llamaré a la agencia de enfermeras y enviarán una, no hagas estupideces mientras no estoy.

Souichiro se quedó callado, su nieto tenía inflamada la nariz, un leve derrame en el ojo izquierdo y la camisa embarrada de sangre, le hablaba con la misma rudeza de siempre y parecía no verse afectado por el acto de violencia del que había sido objeto. Se quedó callado, había una flama de ira en su interior pero se apaciguaba con cada segundo que veía al muchacho que había hecho hasta lo inesperado por hacer funcional a su decrépito abuelo. Asintió y alejó la mirada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No irás a decirme que vas a dormirte.

—Debería, sí —murmuró Kai—, pero aprovecharé a mi favor esto que me diste como todo lo que me has dado, y como todo, pretenderé que no sé de dónde vino —repasó su nariz con un dedo—. Con esto fingiré un leve accidente a la perfección.

Se miraron unos momentos, no había ninguna clase de emoción positiva en ninguno pero se les habían acabado las ganas de estarse insultando. Nadie asintió, nadie hizo nada más. Kai salió y Souichiro encendió la televisión.

...

Los días siguieron y ellos continuaron teniendo sus discusiones pero en el saludable nivel de siempre. Kai había conseguido convencer a todos que tuvo una caída y eso le permitió resolver los problemas en la escuela y la empresa de su abuelo, aunque Takao y Max no lo creyeron del todo, sin embargo no había nada que pudieran hacer, estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Takao no parecía entender que sus amenazas, a través de la pantalla de la computadora, de golpearlo para sacarle la verdad no surtían ninguna clase de efecto. Max se limitó a desearle suerte.

Suerte, claro, el bueno de Max no sabía ni una porción de los grandes problemas que tenía encima y claro también, él no los iba a compartir. No había necesidad de preocuparlos, no había nada que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer, siempre que querían ayudarlo, nunca sabían cómo, por eso era mejor no crearles ninguna clase de preocupación por él. Ya ayudaban suficiente con esas esporádicas videollamadas.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente y aparentemente nada había cambiado. Seguían mostrando disgusto de la presencia del otro, reñían con comentarios desagradables, Souichiro tocaba la campana con fuerza cada que quería algo y Kai no ocultaba su molestia de tener que atenderlo. No fingieron ni cuando el suplente de presidente del Consejo fue a verlo, éste llegó a amonestar a Kai por el modo de hablarle a Souichiro pero para sorpresa del hombre, Kai y su abuelo le dijeron que no se metiera, eso era cosa de ellos, era asunto de los Hiwatari.

Cuando la visita se fue, Kai colocó su bolsa de comida y —contrario a lo que usualmente hacía— se sentó en la silla de la esquina y sacó un libro. Soucihiro lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, normalmente su nieto pasaba ahí tan poco tiempo como era posible. No entendía por qué esta vez no se iba, decidió esperar a que sus verdaderas intenciones se develaran por sí mismas, encendió su televisión y trató de concentrarse.

Mas el tiempo pasó y no se iba, lo veía incómodo y aburrido, se acomodaba de un modo y de otro en la silla en aquel rincón, parecía que leía pero era claro que no estaba concentrado. Finalmente, harto de verlo ahí y no saber la razón le preguntó irritado.

—¿Qué diablos pretendes? No pienso morirme todavía, así que puedes largarte, es claro que no quieres estar aquí.

Kai cerró el libro con fuerza y lo miró, trató de controlar la fuerza de su respuesta pero a pesar del esfuerzo, sus logros fueron pobres.

—¡Claro que no quiero estar aquí! —siseó—, pero el doctor insistió que alguien debía estar mientras comías esta nueva fórmula por si tu inútil estomago decidía rechazarla. ¿Quién es el delicado a quien no le gusta que la enfermera esté presente mientras come?

—No necesito que estés aquí —gruñó el adulto, demasiado humillado por la mera de idea de que su propio cuerpo se negaba a alimentarse del único modo en que ya le era posible—, o al menos podrías estar haciendo otra cosa que leer ese libro, me irritas.

—¿Y qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer?, ¿traer aquí mi comida? Tal vez debería hacerlo, tampoco he tenido tiempo de comer.

Los dos se quedaron callados apenas Kai terminó su queja, evitaron mirarse y así se quedaron por un rato hasta que la alarma de la máquina indicó que la bolsa se había acabado. Kai se puso de pie, la retiró y salió de la habitación.

Souichiro se quedó en silencio preguntándose si estaba enfurecido o abatido por la idea de que, a pesar de todo, su nieto aún era capaz de tener el tacto de no comer comida sólida delante de él —aún si tenía hambre— siendo que él ya no era capaz de comer sólidos desde hacia casi dos meses.

Kai cerró la puerta detrás suyo y suspiró, la situación se estaba deteriorando más rápido de lo que los doctores habían esperado, eso implicaba más tiempo de su parte y no estaba del todo seguro que su propia salud fuera a permanecer intacta después de todo el proceso. Cuando cruzó por su cabeza qué implicaba el fin de todos esos problemas, aprisa pensó en otra cosa y fue a la cocina a buscar sus propios alimentos.

La tarde-noche del día siguiente Kai llegó a la casa con ganas de dejarse caer sobre la cama, se preguntaba vagamente si los obreros que trabajaban jornada completa se sentirían tan cansados como él, que había tenido un día de trabajo de casi trece horas entre escuela y reuniones. Sonrió levemente al pensar que demandaría a su abuelo por explotación infantil. Técnicamente aún era un menor de edad y estaba realizando un trabajo que no estaba diseñado para alguien de su edad, bueno, pensó después, no estaba diseñado para un adulto promedio, y él lo estaba realizando más o menos bien. En su aturdimiento sintió una ola de orgullo.

Al entrar a la casa notó un movimiento inusual en el piso de arriba. Curioso, se acercó para saber cuál era la razón, la inquietud de saber si finalmente había muerto el viejo maquilló a la perfección el repentino hueco en su estomago. Notó demasiada gente, se detuvo un momento y se armó de valor, avanzó hacia la habitación sin saber si quería saber qué había pasado.

Adentro, Souichiro respondía a todas las preguntas del doctor sin ocultar su irritación. Todos eran unos exagerados, tuvo una leve insuficiencia respiratoria, no era la gran cosa, al menos no había sido otra crisis estomacal o nuevos quistes reventando en su boca. Contempló la cara de agitación del médico y la urgencia con que escribía en su tableta, razonó un poco el movimiento a su alrededor y repasó sus pensamientos anteriores, 'sólo una crisis respiratoria', una crisis que no había tenido antes. Suspiró al comprender lo que significaba.

De entre el ajetreo en la habitación, el mayor distinguió al menor detenido en la puerta. Kai observaba todo lo que hacían tratando de entender lo que pasaba, cuando el doctor lo vio le llamó y le pidió que se acercara.

—Tu abuelo tuvo una insuficiencia respiratoria, temo que tendremos que traer oxígeno y colocárselo al menos una hora al día.

Kai y Souichiro se miraron, ninguno expresó nada ni con gestos ni con palabras, sabían que eso implicaba más discapacidad del mayor y más tiempo de parte de Kai. El chico se limitó a asentir, Soucihiro a suspirar y el doctor a escribir las indicaciones, bien enterado de la conflictiva situación en esa casa, fue lo suficientemente sabio para no decir nada más.

Así fueron pasando los días, Kai tuvo que pasar una hora en la habitación de su abuelo cuando regresaba a casa. Souichiro se acostumbró a pasar esa hora en compañía del otro. El mayor comía, aspiraba a través de la máscara de oxígeno y veía el canal de películas viejas al que se había vuelto asiduo. El menor ponía su atención a un libro o a las añejas películas del otro.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, comenzó a ser parte de su rutina, tan sutilmente que parecían no entender que en esa hora nadie se insultaba ni gritaba. Kai cambiaba la bolsa del alimento, le colocaba la máscara e iba a su silla que poco a poco se había ido separando del rincón y se acercaba a la cama para tener una mejor perspectiva de la pantalla de televisión. Souichiro se acomodaba el catéter para que no le fuera más desagradable la ingesta —o quizá lo correcto era decir inyección— de alimento, aspiraba hondo y ponía atención a la película del día.

En ocasiones, cuando Kai llegaba más tarde de lo habitual y le interesaba, preguntaba de qué iba la película para entender el resto. El otro le respondía explicándole el argumento y los detalles de los que se había perdido hasta entonces. Después se callaban y se concentraban en el largometraje. A cualquier otra hora del día —sobre todo en las mañanas— había gritos y ofensas, pero durante esa única hora y pico del día, no había nada de eso.

Una tarde, casi ocho días después de la prescripción del oxígeno, una de las empleadas de servicio se acercó a la habitación donde los dos veían un drama italiano, y les informó que Susumu llamaba a la puerta. Kai y su abuelo intercambiaron miradas, luego u vistazo al reloj y el mayor asintió.

—Que espere en la sala.

La mujer asintió y salió, la idea de que Susumu estaba en la casa causaba curiosidad a ambos, pero primero verían su película y después sabrían cuáles eran sus motivos para estar ahí. Cuando acabó, Kai se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

—Cuando acabes con él, envíalo conmigo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo algo qué decirle?

—Muchas cosas —murmuró Souichiro pensativo.

El chico no dijo nada más y salió, el viejo permaneció en la cama pensando mientras veía el calendario. Trató de preparar el discurso para su hijo, pero la comprensión de las fechas y la situación le complicó hacerlo con la claridad que quisiera. Nunca le había gustado lidiar con él después de todos esos años, sin embargo ahora, al no tener más opciones, iba a tener que confrontarse con uno de los mayores disgustos en su vida.

Susumu esperaba impaciente en la sala, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea haber acudido al llamado. Lo hizo con la tardanza esperada como para demostrar que no estaba tan ansioso por tener comunicación con su padre, pero esperaba que no fuera tanta como para que Kai tuviera la impresión de que no le interesaba lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Sí, esos dos lo llevaban a hacer tonterías.

Cuando vio a su hijo se puso de pie sin saber qué decir. El muchacho tenía un fuerte enrojecimiento en la parte superior de su nariz y uno leve sobre las mejillas, lo que le daba una apariencia fatal considerando su tono claro de piel, además distinguió rastros de un derrame en uno de sus ojos. Se miraron un momento y Kai señaló con la mirada el piso de arriba. Susumu quiso preguntarle qué le había pasado, si acaso había tenido una pelea, o preguntarle incluso tonterías, todo para saber qué ocurría en su vida, pero no se atrevió, asintió y subió.

El camino hasta la habitación de su padre fue un tanto revelador para Susumu, la sensación de abandono en el lugar no empataba con la imagen que tenía bien asociada en su cabeza, siempre había empleados entrando y saliendo de la oficina donde su padre trabajaba, pero ahora iba a encontrarlo en su dormitorio, no en su oficina. La idea le incomodó, preguntándose qué era aquello tan malo que estaba pasando que su padre lo había enviado a llamar. Cuando una enfermera salió de la habitación, entendió un poco, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y tocó un par de veces, cuando escuchó un malhumorado 'pase' entró y sintió una pesada piedra en el estomago.

—Papá —murmuró buscándolo entre la habitación transformada en cuarto de hospital.

—Hace más de un mes que te llamé, primero pensé que te negabas a venir, después asumí que Kai nunca te envió mi mensaje —Souichiro murmuró.

—Hace casi dos semanas que recibí su llamada.

Los dos se quedaron callados, esas simples palabras eran testimonio de lo mal que estaban, los tiempos en los que se hicieron los llamados decían todavía más. Susumu entendió un poco del verdadero estado de salud de su padre que lo llevó a comunicarse con él, y Souichiro comprendió la desesperación de Kai para finalmente haber enviado el mensaje. Los dos suspiraron, eran una calamidad.

El hijo acercó la silla de la esquina y se sentó, el padre se enderezó un poco y miró al otro.

—¿Qué tan malo es?

—Diría que muy malo —dijo el mayor desinteresadamente.

Susumu colocó las palmas sobre la cama y el apoyo le sirvió para no doblegarse sobre la silla. Miró con angustia a su padre, quien le devolvió la mirada con el gesto severo de siempre pero con un aire de resignación.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿No acabo de decirte que hace un mes te llamé? Por qué te enteraste hasta hace dos semanas, pregúntale a tu hijo, eso fue cuestión suya.

—No, no es necesario —murmuró Susumu—, pero ¿desde hace cuanto estás enfermo?, ¿qué tienes?

—Hace más de medio año me dieron cierto diagnóstico —dijo el anciano como si fuera cualquier cosa—, el pronóstico era poco alentador y todo se ha ido cumpliendo como esperado —miró alrededor con una sonrisa de disgusto.

—¿Qué es?

—Enfermedades de viejos.

Susumu no sabía bien qué decir, era claro que la situación no era sencilla como esas palabras pero no se sentía con deseos de saber cuán grave era todo. El hecho de que estuviera ahí decía mucho de la situación real.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? —preguntó incómodo.

—En nada —la respuesta de su padre lo sorprendió—, Kai se ha encargado de todo.

Se quedaron callados, el desprecio de Susumu a su padre había quedado en un sano desdén que no le impedía hablarle con brusquedad pero por lo regular le hacía mantener un tono más o menos conciliador. No le había perdonado la decisión que lo obligó a tomar muchos años atrás pero le estaba agradecido por haberse encargado de su hijo, aún si no le había gustado la mayor parte de la educación que le había dado o dejado de dar.

Empezó una segunda película que llamó la atención de los dos y aprisa se concentraron en la cinta con tal de no hacerlo en el penoso silencio. Fingieron bien su interés o la película estaba de verdad interesante por que ninguno se movió durante las casi dos horas de su duración y tampoco parecían apurados por tener otras cosas por hacer, cuando finalmente se acabó ya era muy noche. Susumu se puso de pie y estiró los brazos, ayudó a su padre a sentarse un momento y frunció el ceño cuando vio todas las sondas saliendo de su cuerpo.

—¿Exactamente qué clase de enfermedades de viejo tienes, papá?

—Las típicas, mas cáncer.

Susumu suspiró, no sabía nada de medicina pero un amigo suyo había muerto un año atrás de ese mal, había estado muy cerca de él y sabía qué clase de cáncer exigía esa clase de aditamentos médicos.

—¿Cáncer de boca, de esófago? —preguntó ansioso— ya no puedes comer —concluyó.

—Y de pulmón entre otras cosas.

Suspiró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su padre, no tenía que preguntar más para saber cómo había sido todo: había sido diagnosticado muy tarde y no había mucho por hacer, su padre había sido demasiado orgulloso para reconocer su verdadero estado hasta que ya no hubo más opción que quedarse recluido en esa cama, con el tratamiento suficiente para darle una calidad de vida más o menos decente, pero que contrastaba por completo a lo que el señor estaba acostumbrado.

—Es un poco tarde para las condolencias —farfulló el mayor, de verdad no necesitaba que su hijo se pusiera sentimental cuando él había pasado todos esos meses comprendiendo su propia situación.

—Pudiste haberme dicho antes.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó incrédulo—, ¿qué iba a cambiar?

—¿Y entonces para que me llamaste? No quieres ni mi apoyo ni mis palabras, y al parecer no era importante que me enterara del estado de salud de mi padre, ¿qué quieres entonces de mi?

—Antes quería mucho —dijo pensativo Souichiro—, después no quise nada, ahora sí, sí necesito algo.

Susumu se volvió a sentar y lo miró con un gesto esperanzado, conociendo a su padre no sería alguna clase de oferta de paz para arreglar las cosas entre ellos, no le iba a pedir que lo perdonara ni nada de eso, pero estaba conmovido por el hecho de que fuera capaz de tenerlo aún en cuenta para hacer algo por él.

Souichiro se preguntó qué diría su hijo, al ver su gesto se arrepintió por un momento, era demasiado injusto pero no podía pedírselo a nadie más. Si Susumu decía que no, no estaba del todo seguro qué era lo que iba a hacer, el tiempo seguía corriendo y a él se le estaba acabando. Tomó la mano de su hijo y lo miró directo a los ojos ignorando la extrañeza en el otro.

—Cuando te fuiste me sentí profundamente decepcionado.

—Me dejaste bien claro tu opinión de mi actividad y lo que iba a pasar si me quedaba cerca. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Los Hiwatari somos orgullosos por encima de todo, ¿no?

—Orgullosos pero también necios —sonrió Souichiro—, no pensé que cedieras tan fácil, me demostraste que no ibas a poder con mi legado.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó el otro casi indignado— Pude haber hecho muchas cosas para mejorar todo si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, aunque no, nunca hubiera podido ser como tú querías que fuera. Por eso te quedaste con Kai, por eso lo has hecho lo que es.

—No —sentenció el mayor con una leve sonrisa—, no es como tú crees, mi nieto, Kai es lo que es por que quiere serlo, no por que sea mi deseo. Realmente no es muy distinto de ti, hace lo que quiere del modo en que quiere la mayor parte del tiempo, la gran diferencia es que él sí pasó la prueba que tu fallaste.

Susumu arqueó una ceja, Souichiro casi rió al ver lo parecido que se veía a su nieto.

—¿Qué prueba?

—No quería enviarte lejos cuando te dije lo que te dije hace años, la verdad es que esperaba que te negaras a obedecer y pelearas por lo que eran tus derechos, como hijo y como padre de Kai. No pensé que cederías sin dar batalla, esperaba que hicieras las cosas a tu modo, que hicieras lo que te pedía y lo que tú querías hacer. Quería que me demostraras que podías con estas empresas, si no a mi modo, al tuyo, que tenías el carácter para hacerlo. Pero cediste y fallaste.

—Esta familia está podrida —exhaló Susumu y retiró la mano de la de su padre—, ¿tanto te interesa el legado de tu nombre que juegas con los tuyos de ese modo?

—No es un juego Susumu, no es sólo el legado de mi nombre el que está en juego, es el de todos los que estuvieron antes que yo, es lo que resguarda la identidad de los Hiwatari —dijo el otro mirando hacia la ventana—. Unos tienen buenos recuerdos, tradiciones o historia de conjunto, nosotros sólo tenemos esto.

—Engaños, amenazas, manipulaciones, una reputación cuestionable... ¿eso es lo que tenemos? Tal vez debí haberme cambiado el apellido cuando pude —murmuró Susumu.

—Tal vez debiste pero no lo hiciste, sigues siendo un Hiwatari, debiste haber sido el que me sucediera y dejara su huella, si tú hubieras querido, pudiste haber cambiado todo eso que acabas de nombrar.

—Claro, como si fueras a permitírmelo.

—Cuando llegara el momento tú estarías al mando y no habría nada que yo pudiera hacer, tú tomarías las decisiones. Pero me demostraste que no ibas a poder con eso, lo que hice fue no sólo para proteger ese legado, sino para protegerte a ti también.

—En serio papá —dijo Susumu de pronto indignado por lo escuchado, se masajeó la frente al sentir un dolor de cabeza comenzando a formarse—, no sé qué quieres pero dímelo ya, estoy empezando a molestarme. Es sorprendente que vengas con esa tontería, ¿me echaste de tu lado para protegerme?

—¿Qué clase de satisfacción iba a obtener en verte llevar una vida miserable? —le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos— Ya sé que no nos apreciamos del todo pero eso no significa que quiera tu desgracia. O dime, ¿habrías sido feliz llevando la presidencia del Consejo?

Susumu retiró la mirada, claro que no iba a serlo. Pero todo era tan enfermizo que se preguntó qué clase de persona iba a ser su hijo cuando llegara a edad suficiente como para asumir el control. Cada vez aprendía más de la vida entre su padre y su hijo, de los eventos de los que ninguno hablaba y de las cosas que explicaban ciertas actitudes en el más chico.

—Entonces hiciste una mala maniobra al hacer lo que hiciste con Kai y encima, haber depositado tus esperanzas en él. Habrá suerte si aún quiere tener hijos para continuar ese legado del que tanto hablas después de vivir nuestro gran desempeño como padres.

—Sí, tal vez —sonrió el mayor—, pero es lo bueno con Kai, a pesar de padecer los errores de sus antecesores, no se limita a sobrellevarlos, sino que está aprendiendo de ellos. Sí —dijo con un tono fatigado—, quizá también ha sido demasiado, pero ha servido para hacerlo más tenaz en no repetir o simplemente aceptar las fallas de los que estuvieron antes que él, también está aprendiendo a cómo sacarles provecho —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Susumu no supo qué decir de momento, muchas cosas seguían sonando a tonterías pero otra parte tenía un sentido que le obligaba a no sentir tanto desprecio por su padre.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que quieres de mi?

—Que ya le he pedido, o mejor dicho, ya le he exigido demasiado a tu hijo —murmuró el adulto mayor.

—Sí, tanto que ya llegaron a los golpes —dijo esperando equivocarse en la suposición que su padre había golpeado a su hijo.

—Eso nos lo buscamos los dos, pero fui yo quien perdió el control —dijo Souichiro girando la mirada.

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo te respondió, ¿no se excedió? —Susumu también temía la confirmación de esa otra suposición.

—No —sonrió el anciano—, mostró mucho más control, en otros tiempos apuesto que me habría matado.

Susumu no quiso pensar en eso y se concentró en el tema anterior.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti?, ¿por qué no se lo puedes pedir a Kai si parece que ya hace todo por ti?

—A pesar de que sé que lo haría con más diligencia que tú, es algo que no me atrevo a pedirle.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el adulto más joven con cautela.

Souichiro le dijo todo.

Susumu se puso de pie de inmediato y salió conteniéndose las obscenidades pero no de azotar la puerta. Cuando caminaba con furia por el pasillo notó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Apretó los puños y gruñó, su sangre Hiwatari le estaba llevando al límite de la ira y la frustración, le decía que fuera y le gritara a su padre todo el rencor que se había acumulado por años. ¿Cómo era capaz de pedirle algo así?

Pero cuando llegó al tope de las escaleras vio a Kai asomado desde el estudio. Aspiró profundamente y caminó en su dirección secándose con rudeza las lágrimas, entró decidido a decirle a su hijo que no iba a hacer eso que su padre le pedía, que se encargara él de todo. Tomó asiento en el mullido sillón del área de descanso y puso las manos a los costados. Aún estaba furioso, se esforzó en tranquilizarse y tener un poco de lucidez para dialogar con su hijo y explicarle su situación.

Sabía que Kai no era benevolente ni tenía fama de complaciente pero sí de pragmático y realista, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que, aún si el lado emocional de su hijo no le iba a servir, el lado práctico lo comprendiera.

—Kai, hablé con tu abuelo —comenzó sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho que se había quedado en la gran mesa del estudio—, él, él me dijo algo, me pidió algo... —volteó hacia él cuando notó que no parecía estarle prestando atención.

Curioso, se calló y lo contempló en silencio, tratando de entender qué era lo que lo tenía tan absorto. Era una cosa o muchas cosas, pues Kai tenía unos libros en un costado, una pila de papeles entre una computadora y una tableta, dos periódicos y garabateaba algo en una libreta mientras la televisión estaba encendida.

—¿Qué te dijo el viejo? —preguntó Kai sin separar la vista de su libreta.

—¿Qué?

—Que qué te dijo, llegaste diciendo que te había dicho algo.

—Ah... —no contestó nada de inmediato, le desconcertó darse cuenta que Kai le había escuchado desde el principio, pero no pudo dejar de sentir curiosidad por saber el objeto de concentración de su hijo— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó de pronto, después de un rato de verlo batallar.

Kai bajó la pluma y contempló con frustración la hoja, torció un poco la boca y levantó la mirada, miró brevemente a su padre, se puso de pie y se acercó a él, después le entregó la libreta.

—Sé que lo sé, siempre he podido resolverlos sin mucho problema pero en este momento no puedo recordar el tipo de fórmula.

Susumu repasó el problema de física. Era algo muy básico para él que tenía estudios avanzados en el área, pero para cualquier adolescente de bachillerato sin duda significaba un verdadero dolor de cabeza. No dudaba que Kai fuera capaz de resolverlos, al parecer era bueno con los números, pero se preguntó qué podía tenerlo tan distraído que no alcanzaba a recordar una fórmula elemental. Volvió a ver todas las demás cosas sobre la mesa, entonces comprendió la razón de su confusión y el motivo de su padre para no hacerle el pedido a él.

Kai se encargaba de servir de interlocutor entre el Consejo y su abuelo, de realizar la clásica —y obsesiva— supervisión que Souichiro acostumbraba en las diversas ramas de sus empresas, en pocas palabras, era la conexión entre Souichiro y el mundo exterior, además tenía que hacerse cargo del seguimiento médico y, encima de todo, seguir con sus estudios que ya eran más que exigentes para cualquier otro adolescente promedio.

No podían pedirle más.

En ese momento, Susumu no sólo comprendió que tendría que acceder al pedido de su padre, sino que iba a tener que reintegrarse a esa familia de dos. De lo contrario, al ver a Kai abatido, frustrado y cansado, supo que iba a lamentarse de más de una cosa si no lo hacía.

—Es aceleración y velocidad —respondió después de unos segundos—, podrás darte cuenta que ya tienes la masa total.

Kai recibió de regreso la hoja y la revisó, recordó todo de momento y asintió.

—Gracias.

Susumu se sintió conmovido por el puro agradecimiento, Kai regresó a la mesa y a concentrarse en su tarea. El adulto pensó que a partir de ese momento habría apacible silencio, se atrevió a pensar que Kai veía su llegada como una fuente de alivio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kai después de un rato.

—Tu abuelo me llamó, tú mismo me llamaste —Susumu respondió confundido.

—Sí, hace más de dos semanas.

—Al parecer debiste de haberme llamado hace un mes.

Kai asintió lentamente, separó la mirada de las fórmulas y los números y concentró su atención en el hombre en el sillón, preparándose mentalmente para una confrontación.

—Si de verdad fueras como dices que eres, no tendría que haberlo hecho, tú mismo debiste haber venido cuando no supiste nada de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Susumu se sintió agredido por el comentario—, ¿que soy un mal hijo por no comunicarme al no saber nada de mi padre?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me llamaste, Kai?, ¿cuándo te has interesado por mi salud de ese modo?

Era una pregunta injusta, Susumu lo sabía, un adolescente —sobre todo uno como Kai—, no tenía ningún deber ni interés de preocuparse por la salud de sus mayores, en cambio Susumu sí, como adulto que era y con un padre de edad mayor, sí tenía la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, el adolescente asumiendo el papel del adulto y el adulto comportándose como un imberbe malcriado.

—¿Cuándo te has interesado tú por la mía?

Susumu decidió que no quería tocar ese tema y regresó al asunto primario.

—Debiste haberme informado en cuanto supiste del estado de tu abuelo.

—No, no debí, por que no considero tener alguna clase de deber entre tú y tu padre.

—Kai, sabes cómo son las cosas —suspiró Susumu tratando de serenarse—, conoces a tu abuelo, sabes que no había modo de que me enterara si no era por ti. Él nunca iba a decirme nada.

—Ya ves —replicó el chico—, sí intentó decirte, pero no te interesó saber. Si dio un primer paso.

—Paso que no terminaste de dar —finalizó el padre nuevamente molesto.

—Y aún así cuando lo di, poco importó —se encogió de hombros Kai—. ¿Qué te hizo decidirte a venir? —preguntó curioso. Sí, era cierto que no había obedecido de inmediato la orden de su abuelo, pero también era cierto que cuando lo hizo, su padre se tomó su tiempo en responder.

—Supuse que algo malo estaba pasando.

El menor asintió como si las palabras del mayor carecieran de importancia, bajó la mirada y tomó la libreta, su pluma y se concentró en sus problemas, esos de física, que aunque complicados, eran los únicos que parecían sí tener solución; en ese momento, no entendía casi nada de los números y las fórmulas pero era preferible quebrarse la cabeza con esas cosas que con su padre. A pesar de entender un tanto de los motivos del otro, le escocía que el adulto esperara ser recibido con brazos abiertos y un profundo agradecimiento.

—Kai, mírame, te estoy hablando —Susumu levantó la voz, de pronto molesto por la actitud de su hijo.—, no seas necio, no puedes con todo esto, reconoce que por eso me hablaste. Jamás me perdonaste por haberte dejado, lo sé bien, pero ahora puede ser una segunda oportunidad. Creo que la merezco.

Kai se puso de pie de golpe y azotó una mano sobre la mesa haciendo que su padre se sobresaltara. Repentinamente sentía su sangre hervir. Lo que el otro estaba diciendo no eran sólo tonterías, eran verdaderas estupideces.

—¿Quién es el hipócrita que siempre me recrimina por no escuchar todo lo que quiere decirme? —siseó exaltado— me has preguntado por qué no dejo que las cosas sean como dices que eran antes, parece que no quieres aceptar que no recuerdo la mayor parte, y lo peor es que dices que soy un mal hijo, pero mira quién niega sus obligaciones y sus propias convicciones. ¿De quién es el padre?, ¿quién es el adulto?

—¿Crees que fui yo quien decidió irse? —preguntó Susumu irritado.

—No, sé que tú no decidiste —dijo Kai en un murmullo, después levantó la voz— pero también sé que no insististe en quedarte o llevarme contigo.

Se quedaron callados mirándose con rabia, Kai movió la cabeza, tomó la libreta y se dirigió a la salida. Susumu lo tomó del brazo con urgencia y le miró con severidad, Kai también le devolvió esa clase de mirada. El hijo aún no era tan alto como el padre pero por la intensidad en las miradas y la fuerza en los movimientos, habría dudas de predecir quién ganaría si se enfrascaban en una pelea, la tensión entre ellos parecía anunciar un pronto conflicto, pero Susumu se sosegó.

—No puedes tratarme de este modo.

—No, no puedo y tú tampoco a mi.

Kai sacudió el brazo y se liberó, se acercó a la puerta pero su padre lo detuvo con unas palabras.

—No importa lo que digas Kai, voy a quedarme aquí un tiempo.

—Adelante, esta no es mi casa y no puedo decirte que no —hizo una pausa y luego agregó—, pero ten claro algo. Estás aquí por que así lo decidiste, no por que seas necesario, por que te sientes culpable no por que resultes indispensable.

—Es claro que apenas y puedes con todo —dijo Susumu impresionado de la necedad de su hijo—, no niegues que por eso me llamaste.

—Sí —asintió Kai—, te llamé por que eso mismo pensé, que necesitaba ayuda y que podía tener la tuya, pero ya ves, comprobé con quien cuento y al final, supe que sí podía sacar esto adelante —suspiró mirando la puerta—. Ahora, si no tienes nada más qué decir, tengo aún muchas cosas qué hacer.

Susumu no se animó a agregar nada, dejó que su hijo se fuera y se quedó en el estudio. Ya sabía que ninguno lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, pero no esperaba esta clase de sombría recepción. Aun así, tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer —además del detestable pedido de su padre—, y se empeñaría en demostrarle a Kai que sí podía contar con él.

Los días siguieron sin ninguna alteración significativa en la vida de ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión Hiwatari ni en sus rutinas. Souichiro se acostumbró a ver a su hijo constantemente, por lo demás, las cosas seguían como siempre. Kai también tuvo que habituarse a que su padre rondara la casa, que lo viera con curiosidad cada que realizaba las curaciones, aplicaba alguna medicina o colgaba una bolsa de comida. Al principio era irritante, después, como muchas cosas en su vida que no podía cambiar, decidió restarle importancia y entonces ya no le molestó tanto.

Susumu tuvo que admitir que realmente no era indispensable en esa casa, le admiraba y dolía por igual ver que su hijo había tenido que llevar todas esas responsabilidades, y todo por no tener realmente a nadie en quien confiar su situación familiar —si acaso así se le podía llamar— y que le diese una mano. Poco a poco fue aprendiendo todo el complejo proceso médico de su padre, cada una de sus etapas y sus particularidades, después de un par de semanas ya podía entender más o menos cómo era todo, y sutilmente fue tomando turnos, así, sin que Kai se percatara del todo, su padre fue relevándolo de esa parte de su carga diaria. Llegó a suceder que cuando él llegaba, el adulto ya estaba a mitad del trabajo, se miraban un momento y Kai se iba. Poco a poco y sin decirse nada realmente, Susumu asumió la responsabilidad de hacerlo por las mañanas y las noches. No consideró prudente liberar a su hijo de todo el trabajo, la comida de la tarde-noche y la sesión de oxígeno era el único momento que Kai estaba con su abuelo sin estarse gritando e insultando, como ocurría por las mañanas cuando el muchacho le daba el reporte del día anterior.

Durante ese tiempo, Kai se había acostumbrado que mientras vigilaba la aplicación del oxígeno y la alimentación del viejo, veían una película, el anciano en su cama y él en una silla, cuya separación del lecho variaba en razón de su interés. Los primeros filmes habían sido vistos en el más absoluto silencio, gradualmente comenzaron a intercambiar impresiones o comentarios, pero siempre sobre lo que veían. Nunca sobre nada más.

Sin embargo, casi por accidente, una de esas tardes, casi tres semanas después de que Susumu se mudó, mientras veían una película de guerra. Souichiro se sintió indignado y conmovido por lo que estaba viendo, se admiró de la labor del director en retratar con realismo la vida en esa época, pero le ofendía el modo tan ingenuo en que colocaban a los civiles como meras víctimas y a los soldados como los victimarios.

—Sin duda este hombre se basó en testimonios de sobrevivientes y registros militares —dijo de pronto sin pensar mucho—, la gente siempre recuerda todo lo malo y las instituciones castrenses sólo manejan cifras y datos, eso nubla un poco la perspectiva.

Kai miró de reojo a su abuelo, preguntándose de qué diablos estaba hablando. Por un momento se le ocurrió que era sólo una señal de su mente senil, pero la construcción de la frase claramente guardaba algo más.

—¿Qué se supone que eso significa? —preguntó el menor.

Souichiro lo miró un momento y regresó la mirada a la pantalla, de pronto la respuesta se había esfumado de su lengua. Dudaba de que eso fuera algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Fingió no tener nada que decir y volvió a concentrarse en el largometraje, la batalla estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, y era algo que había descubierto que compartía con su nieto, les gustaban las escenas de guerra. Sobre todo unas tan realistas como ésta.

—La guerra no es como todos creen —dijo vagamente el anciano cuando acabó el combate.

—Nada es en verdad como pasa en la televisión o en el cine —respondió Kai sin saber exactamente por qué—, a la gente no le atrae ver la realidad como es, siempre prefiere una versión modificada.

Souichiro sonrió y asintió, eso mismo pensaba, miró sus manos y la televisión. Decidió dar un paso que nunca antes había dado en su relación con su nieto.

—¿Sabías que crecí en Japón durante la guerra y la posguerra?

Notó que Kai separaba la mirada de la pantalla y la dirigía a él, lo observaba por un momento y luego volvía a la película.

—Lo supuse, sólo que no pensé que hubieras estado en alguno de los países en conflicto. Normalmente los ricos son los primeros en huir a una zona segura.

—Sí, casi todos, pero no mi padre —el anciano torció la boca—, creía firmemente en que hay que quedarse y pelear por lo que es de uno, y nunca dejar que otros trataran de pasar por encima de ese derecho de propiedad.

Kai exhaló una breve risa irónica, era una curiosa sensación comprobar su teoría que la tendencia a veces megalómana de su abuelo no había surgido de la nada. Al parecer, lo que podría llamarse su bisabuelo —sentía tan extraña la palabra en su cabeza— había sentado las bases para la personalidad que su abuelo había desarrollado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Eso explica algunas cosas.

—No te digo esto para que te burles —gruñó Souichiro, lo que menos iba a tolerar era que ahora que decidía hablarle un poco de su pasado a su nieto, a éste se le ocurriera burlarse.

—No me burlo, sólo pienso que es algo que tú también harías si algo así pasara ahora.

Los dos se miraron, los labios del anciano se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa que resultó espontánea.

—Siempre terminamos pareciéndonos a nuestros padres más de lo que queremos.

Kai frunció un poco el ceño, no él no, a él le tocó hacerlo con aquella persona que tenía al lado, no por que fuera un modelo a seguir, sino por que fue la única cuya presencia había sido constante en su vida.

—A ellos o a las personas más inmediatas que tenemos.

—No nos fue tan mal con los bombardeos, las fábricas se ubicaban a buena distancia como para que los aliados se arriesgaran a viajar tan lejos de sus bases —Souichiro redirigió el tema aprisa—. Cuando las bombas estallaron, supimos que habíamos sobrevivido.

La película pasó a segundo plano, Souichiro saboreó esa satisfacción que no había tenido —y al parecer toda persona mayor tenía— de contar su vida y saber que quien lo escuchaba, le interesaba y —más agrado todavía— que era su nieto quien le estaba poniendo atención. Era la primera vez que lo hacían, nunca había considerado la posibilidad y ésta había sido espontánea, quizá ésa era la razón por la que estaba saliendo tan bien.

Kai escuchó la plática de su abuelo, de su niñez durante la guerra y los primeros años de la posguerra. No había sido una vida difícil de sobrevivientes en medio de un entorno violento y de carencias. Su abuelo había tenido una vida más tranquila durante la guerra que en la posguerra, no podía negar que todo resultaba interesante y en ningún momento de la narración tuvo algo que decir. Aunque la situación resultaba un tanto novedosa, decidió no pensar en lo que significaba estar teniendo una charla abuelo-nieto que no incluyera ninguna clase de agresión verbal.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y vio a su padre entrar, poner un gesto sorprendido y tratar de ocultar —inútilmente— una botella y dos vasos. Kai se puso de pie y con un intercambio de miradas, acordó con su abuelo dejar la plática hasta ahí. El muchacho estaba dispuesto a intentar una plática sana con el anciano, pero no estaba listo para agregar a su padre en el momento, así que salió fingiendo no haber visto la botella de vino. Cuando miró su reloj, tuvo otra razón para sorprenderse esa noche, eran casi las nueve y por lo regular dejaba esa habitación antes de las ocho.

Souichirio vio a Susumu seguir con los ojos a su nieto, no se atrevió a decirle nada. Su hijo cerró la puerta detrás suyo y tomó asiento en la silla que el muchacho había dejado. Así como se había hecho parte de la rutina esas películas con Kai, también lo habían hecho esos momentos con Susumu. Su hijo servía un poco de vino en cada vaso, tomaba uno y daba el otro a su padre, había sido una ocurrencia suya y consiguió convencer a Susumu después de asegurarse que contaba con el visto bueno del médico, pronto se hizo costumbre. Bueno, apenas habían pasado diez noches haciendo eso pero ninguno de los dos consideraba una pérdida de tiempo hacerse compañía de ese modo.

A veces hablaban y otras lo pasaban en silencio, a diferencia de los momentos con su nieto —a excepción de esa noche—, en estos periodos de tiempo, Souichiro sí hablaba de cosas con su hijo, no se limitaba a comentar películas. Hablaban de recuerdos casi siempre, de épocas que parecían ya olvidadas, los resultados eran tan variados como los temas. A veces los dos terminaban furiosos destapando viejos disgustos, otras nostálgicos por rememorar mejores tiempos, e incluso llegaron a la risa por episodios que les animaba el humor. Cuando terminaban el vino, ambos miraban la botella deseando un poco más, pero no se atrevían, Souichiro por que el doctor había sido terminante en lo que ese consumo iba a hacer con él, y Susumu, como Kai con la comida sólida, por que su padre ya no podía beber más.

Esa clase de episodios serenos habían sido un paso casi titánico en su relación, a pesar de que aún reñían era de un modo un poco más sutil. No se comparaba en nada con la forma en que su padre y su hijo se relacionaban y Susumu había terminado por aceptar que ése era el modo en que eran, ya no se molestaba en pedirle a su hijo respeto hacia Souichiro. Aunque no terminaba de gustarle que Kai no hacía ningún esfuerzo en mejorar la relación con ninguno. Su padre ya le había dicho que se conformara con que lo hubiera aceptado, que no esperara más, era lo que él había hecho. Pero, necio como era y el único optimista de la familia, Susumu se propuso que iba a obtener algo más. Pues en su opinión, que Kai insultara y discutiera con su abuelo era mucho mejor que el trato silencioso que a él le daba.

—Le hablé a Kai de mis días en la guerra —dijo Souichiro cuando estaba por acabar su bebida—, no dije mucho pero creo que le interesó.

Susumu se sintió contrariado, por un lado consideraba una tragedia que fuera la primera vez en los diecisiete años de vida de su hijo en que su padre decidía tener una plática así con el muchacho, pero por el otro, tuvo un acceso de celos, era una proeza que Kai mostrara la disposición y el interés para escucharlo, y sabía que si le pedía lo mismo, su hijo no iba a responder del mismo modo. Terminaron el vino y Susumur recogió los vasos, se despidió con un seco 'hasta mañana' y se fue con la botella y los vasos.

Souichiro se recostó y repasó sus pensamientos, hablar de su pasado a su nieto sonaba tan disparatado como esperar que Kai le preguntara sobre él. Sin embargo, esa tarde descubrió que no le desagradaba tanto, de pronto reconoció dentro de sí la necesidad de que su historia no se quedara sólo en él. Se animó a pensar que no sería la única vez que Kai mostrara alguna clase de disposición para escucharlo. Cada día le costaba un poco más todo y no sabía cuántos días más iba a poder seguir fingiendo que todo seguía igual.

Susumu dejó todo en la cocina y apagó las luces. Debían ser cerca de las 11 de la noche y todo estaba en silencio, de todo el personal que laboraba, sólo tres eran de planta y ya se habían retirado a dormir. Así que tenía toda la casa a su disposición para sus recorridos nocturnos, caminar por la casa solitario durante la noche fue una de las cosas que le habían servido para no salir corriendo de ahí desde la primer semana.

No era la misma donde él creció, él estaba más familiarizado con las propiedades de Japón, ésta en las afueras de Moscú la había visitado muy pocas veces, y consideraba una oportunidad excelente para conocerla. Además, la caminata en silencio le servía para ordenar las ideas que siempre lo asaltaban en la noche cuando su lado inventivo era más productivo. Como todo creativo, buscaba paz para poner a trabajar su cerebro y procesar las ideas que daban forma a sus creaciones. El día estaba lleno de su padre, su hijo, su enfermiza relación y todo el particular ambiente de esa casa al que ellos estaban acostumbrados, cosas a la que él jamás podría, así que la noche la tenía sólo para él.

Estaba concentrado en un prototipo cuando se detuvo delante de la biblioteca. Entró y se guió por el recuerdo y la luz que se colaba por las grandes ventanas. Miró alrededor y sonrió, desde la primera vez que estuvo en esa casa, este lugar lugar había sido su favorito. Recordó una estancia en especial, pasaron unas vacaciones veraniegas ahí, y él vivió la mayor parte del tiempo en esa gran habitación haciendo grandes descubrimientos cada día entre los altos estantes repletos de libros.

Tomó uno al azar y se sentó en el único sillón del espacio, era el mismo que recordaba de su niñez. Era el mismo en donde, en aquellas vacaciones, su padre le explicó —jamás le leía, era mejor explicando las cosas— una leyenda de un libro que no podía leer pues estaba en ruso y en esos tiempos él no hablaba el idioma. Había sido la aterradora historia de la bruja Babayaga y su casa con una sola pata.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa al recordar el miedo que eso le había dado, su padre se lo había contado todo con tal detalle que había quedado aterrado. Recordó todo tan bien, que la sonrisa desapareció cuando su mente recreó la cena de esa noche. Su madre se había pasado casi una hora convenciéndolo que sólo era una leyenda, que los bosques donde se decía que ella vivía estaban en Siberia y eso quedaba muy lejos. Susumu se acordó de la cena y la plática, las risas de su madre y los comentarios divertidos de su padre. Muchos años habían pasado de eso, tantos que estaba admirado de recordar tan vívidamente todo, al final se quedó con una sonrisa triste. Unos años después, su madre moriría y la distancia entre él y su padre comenzaría. Ése había sido el inicio de la mala situación familiar de los Hiwatari, después él elegiría mal y la madre de Kai le pediría el divorcio cuando supuso que Souichiro lo desheredaría.

Comparó su niñez y la de su hijo, luego pensó en la relación que Kai tenía con él y la que mantenía con su madre, Susumu sólo pudo sentirse el mejor parado en ese aspecto. Si se comparaba con el trato que Kai tenía con su madre, definitivamente Susumu tenía una excelente relación con su hijo. Lo que hacía, a la vez, más grave el problema, por que mientras que él había tenido familiares de parte de su madre para hacer llevadera la vida con su padre distante después de que su mamá murió, Kai no tenía a nadie más que ese viejo que fue amargándose año con año desde que perdió a su esposa.

Susumu estaba seguro que su padre jamás hablaría de eso con Kai. Si le había tomado todos esos años hablarle de su niñez, definitivamente jamás se animaría a hablarle de su abuela. Supuso que sería su responsabilidad hablarle a su hijo de eso, si acaso el muchacho quería escucharlo.

Dejó el libro a un lado y se masajeó la frente, se había desentendido de esas obligaciones por mucho tiempo. Ahora tenía que volver a ser padre e hijo, además de ser la persona más normal en esa familia, no era sólo un padre moribundo y un hijo adolescente, era tener a un hombre como Souichiro Hiwatari en la etapa final de su vida, acortada por las consecuencias de sus propios actos, y un muchacho como Kai viendo cómo todo estaba cambiando nuevamente delante suyo sin que él pudiera hacer otra cosa que tratar de sobrevivir dichos cambios. Y él, en medio de todo, queriendo hacer todo pero dándose cuenta que sólo podía ser testigo.

Kai cerraba la computadora y estiraba los brazos conteniendo el bostezo, torció la cabeza y cerró los ojos cuando su cuello tronó. Estaba agotado, arrastró los pies hasta la cama donde se dejó caer, se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir, pero el sueño no lo agració. Una larva de duda se había introducido en su mente desde que su padre fue a vivir ahí, día a día, semana a semana, había hecho que él se cuestionara algunas cosas de su forma de ser y su relación con esos dos que eran su familia pero que parecían compartir únicamente la sangre.

Era como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta que realmente no le bastaba con el estado de la relación que tenía con esos dos como quería hacerse creer. Lo que le enojaba todavía más era que una parte de esa conclusión era verdad y la otra mentira, o más bien una mentira que alguna vez fue verdad pero que los años y los sucesos se habían encargado de ir torciéndola hasta que irremediablemente se convirtió en algo falso.

El niño que extrañaba a su padre y no quería estar con su abuelo se perdió cuando comprendió que el primero no iba a regresar, el chico casi discapacitado que apenas y podía nombrar las cosas también había quedado atrás hacia muchos años —a éste en particular era el que más detestaba—, el preadolescente con lagunas mentales que estaba desesperado por tener la aprobación de su abuelo se había ido difuminando con el tiempo, el muchacho amargado y violento, rencoroso con la vida y el mundo había ido cambiando lentamente, ésta faceta jamás se iría pero su visión del mundo ya no era tan cerrada. Y el Kai de la actualidad aún arrastraba ciertas cosas de los anteriores, en particular ese deseo vago y confuso de mantener los retazos que le quedaban de familia. A veces los añoraba, otras quería arrancarlos él mismo.

Ese molesto pensamiento, que decidió considerar una larva invasiva y potencialmente peligrosa, no lo dejaba en paz. Si él deseaba, podría aprovechar tener a los dos tan cerca, reparar la dañada relación con su padre y construir algo más sano con su abuelo. Pero no importaba lo mucho que lo pensara, siempre había un empate entre sus razones para hacerlo y para no hacerlo, y no podía con eso. Decidió dejar que la larva hiciera su labor, él estaba muy cansado y confundido como para lidiar con ella.

Las cosas hallarían una solución. Eso se lo había enseñado Rei. Cuando el rumbo de las situaciones no estaba en sus manos, el chino le había explicado que era mejor no tratar de cambiar nada y esperar que todo tomara un lugar y un orden, era más sano que querer cambiar lo que no podía y esperar en vano cosas que eran casi imposibles de que ocurrieran. Así que se quedó dormido con la convicción que él no tendría ninguna iniciativa, si los adultos querían finalmente comenzar a comportarse como adultos, adelante, él ya tenía su dosis de responsabilidades como para querer apropiarse de las de esos dos.

...

A pesar de lo mucho que pensaron esos tres Hiwatari esa noche, a ninguno se le cruzó por la cabeza imaginar que estaban meditando sobre lo mismo. Dándole vueltas a la relación familiar, señalando fallas y repartiendo culpas. A ni uno de los tres se le ocurrió que hubieran estado tan cerca de hallar el origen de sus problemas, por que a pesar de las grandes verdades que encontraron en sus ponderaciones, no fueron más allá.

...

Los días continuaron, la situación en general tuvo pequeños cambios que animaban a pensar que estaban fortaleciendo algunos aspectos de las relaciones familiares. Souichiro le habló a Kai de su vida en general, satisfecho de darse cuenta que resultaba algo interesante para el muchacho, las películas eran el pretexto perfecto para tocar diversos temas de su vida, desde su niñez en el Japón en guerra, la adolescencia en la América de la posguerra y una vida adulta entre Rusia, Japón y el resto del mundo. También habló mucho con Susumu, repasaron la vida que tuvieron juntos y la que no, de las cosas que habían hecho en los casi doce años que habían pasado desde que se distanciaron, aquí Kai no era un tema de plática para no arruinarles el humor. Los vasos de vino se consumían y las palabras también.

Las cosas entre Kai y Susumu no progresaron gran cosa, su mejor avance era que el menor toleraba la compañía del mayor en la misma habitación por grandes periodos de tiempo, sin importar de lo que el mayor hablara o no hablara. Y Susumu ya no trataba de asumir su rol de padre por la fuerza, dando consejos y ofreciendo confort, cuando era claro que el otro no quería nada de eso.

Pero del mismo modo aunque hubo esos pequeños cambios, las tensiones y las riñas no cesaron. Hubo discusiones entre los tres, gritos y ofensas, para no variar las más fuertes fueron entre Kai y Souichiro, algunas estuvieron a punto de caer a lo mismo que aquella donde el viejo golpeó al chico, quizá no respecto a la violencia pero sí con herir justo donde más les dolía. Susumu aprendió a no intervenir por que eso significaba que su hijo y su padre hacían un frente unido y las ofensas iban sobre él.

Eran ciclos de paz y conflicto, una rutina compuesta de pequeñas rutinas de cada uno y de la convivencia de los tres. Kai se preguntaba si eso era la vida familiar que alguna vez quiso, Susumu tuvo que conformarse por que no podía esperar más, y Souichiro se sintió satisfecho al ver que algo conveniente había salido de esa maldita enfermedad. Malestar el cual pareció quedarse en una etapa de vigilia por que no tuvo ninguna reacción aguda en varias semanas.

Pero cuando estaban por cumplirse tres meses desde que Susumu se mudó, una crisis de salud de Souichiro les recordó a los tres que nada se había resuelto de verdad y cuál iba a ser el final sin importar lo mucho que lo negaran.

Souichiro tuvo una insuficiencia general aguda, su pulmón izquierdo dejó de ser útil, al igual que uno de sus riñones, su corazón empezó a fallar y la capacidad de su cuerpo para asimilar los nutrientes de la dieta líquida decayó, lo que le redujo su energía, fuerzas y peso. El anciano reconoció que si iba a hacer algo, el momento se acercaba. Vio cómo su hijo y su nieto asimilaban la misma comprensión que él, aunque de distintos modos: Susumu trataba de ayudar a las enfermeras y los doctores que finalmente se hicieron cargo completo de su cuidado, siempre que podía se acercaba a ellos y les preguntaba si podía apoyar, miraba angustiado las máquinas como si esperara que su mente prodigiosa pudiera ser capaz de hallar una cura para el cáncer avanzado. Por otro lado, Kai hacía lo opuesto, lo veía rondar la habitación y guardar su distancia cuando estaban las enfermeras, cuando ellas se iban él prefería no mirar las nuevas máquinas y las nuevas medicinas, se limitaba a acompañarlo durante la película, hablaban si podían, si no, se quedaba en silencio y evitaba tanto como podía mencionar los cambios.

Una de las noches en que se reunieron Susumu y su padre, Souichiro guió la breve conversación al día en que Susumu le había contado que iba a ser abuelo. Se sintió satisfecho del modo en que Susumu sonrió con la memoria, él mismo sintió un poco de la alegría que ese día sintió. Entonces, cuando supo que su hijo había bajado todas sus defensas, arremetió con su objetivo.

—Ha llegado el momento Susumu, quiero que hagas lo que te pedí cuando llegaste aquí.

El adulto más joven se incorporó de inmediato y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡No! —exclamó sin pensarlo—, ¿cómo puedes insistir con algo así? Pensé que ya habías dejado de pensar en eso, ¿no han mejorado las cosas?

—Si crees que el hecho de que mi nieto tolere tenernos en la misma habitación por un largo periodo de tiempo, o que podemos hablar tú y yo del pasado, me iba a hacer cambiar mi decisión, estás equivocado. Que podamos hacer todo eso es algo bueno, pero no cambia el hecho de que mi enfermedad avanza, y que tratamiento ya no da los mismos resultados.

Souichiro esperaba que su hijo hiciera una rabieta y saliera indignado como la primera vez, jamás pensó que se echaría a llorar. Lo extraño fue que no sintió vergüenza o desprecio por éls al verlo reaccionar así, sino que tuvo un profundo remordimiento y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, y Susumu lo sabía.

La aceptación se dio a través de un silencio y una mirada.

Kai no había tomado bien el agravamiento de la salud de su abuelo. El fantasmal pensamiento de lo que esa muerte iba a significar le repercutió terriblemente en sus periodos de sueño. Si antes dormía poco, ahora dormía mucho menos pero no por trabajo, sino por que su mente no dejaba de pensar y eso le alejaba la posibilidad de dormir. La larva a la que había dejado de darle importancia ahora se hacía acompañar de ese fantasma, y ahora no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, cuando caía la noche y él se acostaba, juntos se encargaban de dejarle claro lo que iba a simbolizar para él perder a su abuelo, y no tanto por el papel que representaba en la familia, sino por algo más grande que eso.

Durante los diez días siguientes de la crisis de salud, halló tranquilidad yendo por la noche al balcón de una habitación del tercer piso y sentarse ahí, en espera de que sus ideas se aplacaran y finalmente dieran paso al ansiado sueño.

Esa noche y las últimas cuatro Susumu lo había visto hacerlo, el chico había estado tan metido en su cabeza que no se había percatado que él lo veía desde la puerta. Desde que Souichiro le había recordado su pedido, Susumu no conseguía encontrar las fuerzas para llevarlo a cabo y no pudo evitar la necesidad de tratar de hablarlo con su hijo, quizá Kai sería capaz de disuadir a su padre de hacerlo.

—Kai —llamó desde la puerta.

El chico se puso de pie de un brinco, Susumu ya no quiso pensar en qué había tenido que pasar para que su hijo respondiera así cada vez que alguien lo tomaba por sorpresa. Entre más sabía deseaba saber menos.

—Ah, eres tú —Kai se tranquilizó y se volvió a sentar, sólo era su padre, sólo era su padre—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tampoco podía dormir.

Se sentó al lado de su hijo y lo miró un momento, preguntándose si se atrevería a decirle, cuál sería su reacción y a quién le iba a doler más esa muerte.

—Me gusta este lugar —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—No tiene nada de especial —replicó Kai mirándolo con una ceja arqueada—, pero es la única habitación de la casa que tiene un balcón con buena vista.

Susumu sonrió, eso no era cierto, seguramente se había ido a meter ahí para que nadie lo molestara.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te iba a decir el día que te ayudé con el problema de física? —preguntó Susumu.

Kai asintió, como siempre, a su padre no le gustaba hablar de los momentos incómodos, era más fácil recordar ese encuentro por el problema de física que con la discusión verbal que tuvieron.

—Él quiere... —Susumu tuvo que continuar al ver que el muchacho no pensaba preguntar nada— él me pidió —pero la convicción de hablar con su hijo no hacía más fácil tocar el tema de lo que su padre le había pedido—, quiere que busque a alguien que lo ayude a morir.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, Susumu pensó que su hijo había sido golpeado por la noticia.

—Esperaba que me ayudaras a disuadirlo de eso, ¿qué piensas?

—Qué ya se había tardado.

El adulto se puso de pie de inmediato al escuchar esa respuesta, se sintió indignado y decepcionado, miró a su hijo que no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kai?, ¿acaso quieres que tu abuelo muera?

—¡No... —exhaló el más chico, demasiado aprisa de eso no le quedó duda, se tranquilizó y serenó su tono— no lo creo... pero sé que no va a esperar a una muerte natural. No sé qué te sorprende. Lo que me admira es que no me lo haya pedido, no quería pedirme más cosas, ¿verdad?

Susumu asintió.

—Creía que ya era demasiado lo que hacías por él, pero estaba seguro que lo harías sin protestar, no como lo hice yo.

—¿Crees que está mal? —preguntó Kai con curiosidad.

—No sé si está mal, pero no me gusta pensar que se va a suicidar.

—Sí, puede catalogarse como un suicido, pero —Kai finalmente lo miró—, ¿qué harías tú en su lugar? Siendo como es él, sabiendo y habiendo hecho todo lo que él ha hecho. ¿Te quedarías recostado a esperar a que tu cuerpo te fallara hasta que murieras? Yo no.

Susumu no dio mucha importancia a la última frase, para él era sólo un adolescente tan seguro de su propia vida que la muerte era sólo algo que les pasaba a los demás. Se concentró en lo anterior, no pudo refutar su conclusión. Un proceso de eutanasia era algo que podía esperarse de Souichiro Hiwatari.

Aceptando su derrota, volvió a sentarse, no sólo no conseguiría que su hijo hiciera cambiar de opinión a su padre, sino que tampoco convencería a Kai de pensar de otro modo, se sentía derrotado. Soltó un largo suspiro.

—Si vamos a cruzar este trance quiero que estemos juntos.

Kai lo miró con un gesto incrédulo.

—Pues yo no tengo otro lado a dónde ir, y al parecer tú tampoco vas a irte.

—No me refiero a eso Kai, quiero que resolvamos nuestros problemas, quiero...

—Que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes —completó Kai malhumorado—, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces y ya te he respondido también muchas veces.

—Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿por qué es tan difícil perdonarme?

Ahora fue Kai el irritado por la respuesta.

—¿De verdad?, ¿tienes que traer ese asunto a cada momento?

—Bueno, yo, a diferencia de mi padre, si me gustaría arreglar las cosas con mi hijo.

—Sé paciente entonces, por que si eso es lo que esperas, es mejor que lo hagas sentado —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Se miraron unos segundos, después Kai lo dejó solo. Susumu se recostó en el piso y suspiró.

...

El anuncio de la decisión de Souichiro no implicó un cambio inmediato en los hábitos de la casa, pero sí fuera de ella. Kai y Susumu comenzaron a pasar más tiempo fuera, el primero por el incremento de trabajo y el segundo por el pedido del anciano.

La noticia del agravamiento de salud de Souichiro generó incertidumbre en el Consejo, muchos se preguntaron por el porvenir de todo, sobre todo de algunos proyectos que necesitaban decisiones inmediatas. Kai reconoció que a pesar de no estar en condiciones, el viejo iba a querer influir hasta el final, sobre todo por que varios de esos proyectos habían sido labor suya, consideró que sería justo que si el los comenzó, que él los terminara y eso implicó una decisión complicada y muy pesada para Kai.

Muchos de los miembros más viejos del Consejo exigieron una reunión con Souichiro o proponer un presidente sustituto, para lo cual también tenían que entrevistarse con él. Kai les dijo que el médico le había prohibido cualquier disgusto o emoción fuerte, que el mismo anciano había pedido suspender las decisiones importantes hasta su recuperación, pero que si ellos querían podían ir y exponerle ellos mismos su situación, podían hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo. A pesar de los desplantes, las ofensas y los berrinches, ninguno se atrevió. Kai sabía que algo como eso iba a pasar, si les dijera que había sido una mentira el que Souichiro quería posponer la toma de decisiones, todos estallarían y correrían a la mansión Hiwatari a exigir hablar con el viejo. Mentir era era el único modo para mantener apaciguadas a esas personas y crearles la ilusión de que el Hiwatari mayor volvería gradualmente al trabajo. Claro que eso jamás pasaría, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para otra clase de desenlace.

Susumu por su parte pasaba sus mañanas vagando por la ciudad sin saber cómo encontrar lo que su padre le había pedido. Le amedrentaba la idea de ir a los bajos círculos y buscar entre los mafiosos alguien que lo hiciera. Por un momento propuso ir a Holanda o Bélgica o algún otro país donde se permitiera la eutanasia activa, pero el doctor les dejó claro que no sobreviviría el traslado y su muerte sería una muy dramática. Así que no le quedó más opción que buscar quién solucionara su problema en Rusia. Se sentía un tonto, él, que era un prestigiado investigador y constructor de prototipos, perdido y asustado en las calles rusas sin encontrar una solución a su problema. No sabía bien si esa tardanza se debía a su negación o a la falta de malicia, agresividad e intimidante personalidad que su hijo y su padre tenían y evidentemente él no. No estaba seguro sólo sabía que llevaba cuatro días buscando sin ningún éxito y a ese paso, su padre iba a tener una muerte agónica y lo único que él iba a poder hacer sería ver.

Esa noche Kai y Susumu volvieron a encontrarse en la terraza. Se miraron sin decirse nada, de pronto comprendían que cada uno había tenido un mal día. Permanecieron ahí por casi una hora, dejando solamente que el silencio les calmara la frustración, a falta de palabras que pudieran hacerlo.

—Hablé con Yuriy, mañana me va a dar una lista de centros donde puedes encontrar doctores que hagan el trabajo.

Susumu vio a Kai ponerse de pie, no quiso preguntar por qué su amigo podía conseguirle esa lista ni por qué no había esperado a que él mismo encontrara solución.

—Gracias —hizo una pausa, también sabía cuál era el proyecto de su hijo y se animó a continuar—, dame tus datos cuando los tengas listos, te ayudaré a graficarlos.

Kai lo miró por un momento y asintió, también se negó a preguntar cómo sabía.

—Sí, gracias...

...

Tuvo que detenerse y aspirar profundamente, la sensación en su pecho era incómoda y le recordaba a la que tenía varios años atrás cuando su abuelo quería hablar con él. Con el paso del tiempo y las cosas, esa poderosa y paralizante sensación había quedado disminuida a una mezcla de duda, irritación y ansiedad. Tomó la perilla y la giró.

Adentro, el incesante sonido de las máquinas le pareció más poderoso que nunca, la atmósfera más viciada que antes y el ambiente en general, más opresivo. En medio de todo, la cama con Souichiro y Susumu a un lado en una silla. Notó a su padre darle una mirada optimista, claro, no iba a querer quedarse fuera de esto.

—¿Qué pasa Kai? —murmuró su abuelo con esa voz rasposa de los últimos días.

Hizo a un lado todas sus dudas y se plantó delante de los dos adultos.

—Ante la inminencia de ciertas cosas, decidí que es necesario que sepas el estado de ciertas cosas que dejaste pendientes y me digas qué curso deben tomar —colocó la computadora y comenzó la presentación—. Son cinco grandes proyectos de inversión de fondos en compra y venta, dos de construcción y uno de colaboración, ya se han iniciado y han tenido cierto avance, tres están casi en etapa final, dos en fase media, son los que dejaste en vilo para la firma, y los últimos tres fueron proyectos que están en negociación.

Comenzó a explicar aprisa cada uno, el avance que con él habían tenido y cuál era la situación inmediata. Souichiro lo escuchó atento, había olvidado ciertos detalles y no esperaba que algunos hubieran progresado tanto, de estas cosas no había recibido muchos informes cuando Kai le entregaba parte del estado de las empresas. Cuando su nieto acabó, Kai le preguntó qué quería hacer con cada uno de esos. Él tenía una primera respuesta.

—¿Qué opinas tú?

El gesto de sorpresa del muchacho le dolió y le hizo sonreír, se admiró cuando bajó un momento la mirada, pero no avergonzado como solía ser cuando no tenía la seguridad suficiente, sino que estaba pensando, miró de reojo a su hijo que tenía un gesto parecido, también pensando. No se había equivocado, Kai había sacado lo mejor de esos dos y en ese momento lo estaba demostrando, después de hacer gala de una capacidad de análisis que era típica en él como Presidente del Consejo, ahora estaba pensando las opciones y proyectando, cosas que Susumu hacía con habilidad impresionante.

Kai respondió después de unos momentos, aunque estaba abrumado por la idea de que su abuelo quisiera escuchar su opinión, le explicó lo que pensaba de cada uno de los proyectos y finalmente lo miró con expectación, preguntándose qué iba a decir, si le diría que era un idiota como acostumbraba o algo más.

Susumu estaba conmovido cuando su padre asintió satisfecho de la respuesta de su hijo, muy en el fondo estaba también bastante admirado de lo dicho por Kai. A él le había costado un poco llegar a unas conclusiones parecidas a las del chico, pero éste lo hizo —y lo expresó— con suficiente elocuencia convenciéndolo de que tendría mejor futuro empresarial que él mismo.

—Déjanos un momento solos, Susumu.

Kai y Susumu lo miraron extrañados, el adulto se puso de pie, miró al mayor y luego al menor, su padre se veía inamovible en su decisión, Kai, por otro lado, parecía un tanto perdido, casi vulnerable. No se atrevió a oponerse, si acaso iban a tener otra discusión, su hijo acababa de demostrarle lo que siempre había temido: que no lo necesitaba para defenderse y pelear sus batallas. Se puso de pie y salió.

Kai se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer, la repentina inseguridad parecía lo suficientemente poderosa como para impedirle una reacción desafiante. Escuchó atento a su abuelo las puntualizaciones en su exposición y las cosas que aconsejaba, no dejaba de pensar que era la primera vez que hablaban como iguales, socios de la misma firma empresarial, y también estaba ese otro razonamiento: ésa era la primera y la última vez.

Souichiro habló del futuro de otras cosas y detalles importantes de cada uno de los demás miembros del Consejo, le dijo de quién debía cuidarse y en quién podía apoyarse sin ser del todo confiado. Conforme fue terminando, le fue un poco complicado expresarse, no le agobiaba no poder ver qué clase de hombre sería Kai, eso ya podía adivinarlo, sólo se lamentaba no estar para ver hasta dónde llevaba sus empresas, no le cabía duda de que sería una época dorada. Su nieto no era una mezcla de Susumu y él, sino que era alguien independiente de eso, que no sería la mejor persona del mundo, pero sería mejor que ellos dos.

—Una vez me preguntaste por qué no decidí buscarme mejor compañía —sonrió al ver a Kai hacer lo mismo—, la verdad es bastante simple: la mejor compañía que tuve murió cuando tu padre tenía unos trece años, supe que no encontraría otra mejor. No sé si algún día llegues a encontrar alguien que pueda importarte tanto, sé que no es alguna de tus prioridades pero vale la pena intentarlo, sólo espero que tengas mejor criterio que tu padre.

Kai movió la cabeza, era un momento _sui generis_ el que su abuelo le hablara —o hiciera mención— de su abuela, se preguntaba qué debía responder, ¿le estaba hablando de buscarse una pareja? Seguramente ya lo había consumido la enfermedad.

—Tengo la ventaja que las personas a mi alrededor no me signifiquen tanto, así que no importa cómo acabe todo.

El anciano asintió lentamente, de eso, ellos tenían la culpa, él y su hijo lo orillaron a ser desapegado con todo, pero no iba a pedir disculpas ni iba a decirle que estaba mal. Era un maldito pero no era tan hipócrita.

—Pues no importa, tal vez hasta te pase como a mi, pensaba que no iba a encontrar a nadie más que valiera tanto la pena y de pronto me doy cuenta que si hubo alguien por ahí, que no es como ella fue, pero que fue buena compañía a pesar de todo.

Kai se puso de pie y salió de inmediato, Soucihiro no lo llamó.

Susumu reapareció después de unos minutos, se abstuvo de preguntar qué pasó adentro con Kai. Vio a su hijo salir aprisa y dejar la casa sin decirle nada, estaba turbado, de eso no había duda y conociéndolo, era mejor dejarlo por su cuenta.

—Un amigo de Kai me facilitó el nombre de un doctor, ya le llamé, me volverá a llamar cuando tenga todo listo.

—Claro, ese Ivanov y su banda de delincuentes, Kai nunca me hizo caso cuando le dije que no se relacionara con gente así, y él siempre me respondió que Valkov era peor —sonrió el anciano—. Sí, está bien.

Susumu sacó los vasos y la botella de vino, sirvió, bebieron más de copa y hablar de más cosas que lo habitual.

...

Los días pasaron, la idea de la inevitable muerte de Souichiro fue perdiendo importancia en las cabezas de Susumu y Kai, hasta ese día en que el doctor llamó finalmente a Susumu y el anciano le dijo que lo citara.

...

Kai desayunaba antes de irse a la escuela y Susumu apareció para unírsele, no era algo nuevo, el adulto solía hacerlo desde las primeras semanas que llegó. El menor comía despreocupadamente, no había nada relevante en su día y se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con las horas libres que el día prometía. Susumu se veía más intranquilo, no sabía cómo abordar el tema y se preguntaba si debía decirle de una vez. Decidió apegarse al plan de su padre, así que no hizo nada.

—Tu abuelo quiere decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

Kai torció la boca con la idea de que su día se había arruinado. Subió de mala gana hasta la habitación y al entrar, olvidó todo lo anterior. Un hombre de bata blanca estaba de pie, al lado de la cama del viejo, vio a su padre entrar detrás suyo y aspiró profundamente.

—Mañana no va a haber ninguna clase de actividad en las empresas, tal vez sea un buen momento para que vayas con ese sinvergüenza de Ivanov y su pandilla, sé que llevas meses posponiendo una visita a su rincón. ¿Por que no te quedas allá?

Miró a Susumu, su padre estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero Kai no. Ya sabía que este momento iba a llegar, y del mismo modo, su abuelo sabía que él no iba a querer estar cerca. Así que le ofrecía la posibilidad de advertirlo y asegurarse de que no tuviera que pasar por todo el proceso. Era lo último que Souichiro podía hacer por su nieto, eximirlo de verlo morir y encargarse de su funeral, le había ayudado a seguir con vida, lo menos que podía devolverle a cambio era librarlo también de su muerte.

—Se oye bien, hace tiempo que no los veo. Regresaré mañana, supongo.

Susumu quiso intervenir, decirle que no, que ese trago amargo tenían que pasarlo juntos pero no tuvo el valor. Sería hipocresía llamar desconsiderado al muchacho que hizo todo lo que hizo por el abuelo que siempre detestó.

—Entonces te veré mañana, Kai —murmuró el adulto con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, creo que sí. Nos veremos después, anciano.

Los dos se miraron largamente, recordando los profundos odios y las esporádicas alegrías, una vida accidentada que compartieron y que hoy llegaba a su fin.

—Déjanos solos —dijo Souichiro al doctor y el hombre obedeció sin decir nada. Cuando estuvieron a solas miró a su hijo y su nieto.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Susumu, era el único que parecía estar a punto de perder el control.

—Es curioso de que a pesar de ser tan buenos en lo que hacemos individualmente, seamos tan pésimos pasando el tiempo juntos —comenzó Souichiro—, si fuéramos a uno de esos días de compañía donde compiten las familias, acabaríamos en último puesto.

—Somos mejores estando lejos —completó Kai con una sonrisa.

—Estos últimos días no han sido tan malos —dijo Susumu y los otros dos lo miraron —,¿qué? No van a decir que miento.

Ninguno respondió, permanecieron un momento en silencio.

—Bueno, somos buenos repartiendo culpas.

Susumu y Souichiro vieron a Kai y repasaron sus palabras, ante la comprensión, sonrieron dándose cuenta que sí, culpar a los demás por sus problemas era algo que hacían muy bien.

—¿Y eso de qué sirve? —Susumu no veía el sentido a eso.

—Yuriy dice que es mejor echarle la culpa a los demás que aceptar que te equivocaste.

Las últimas palabras completaron los pensamientos que tuvieron aquel día en que se preguntaron sobre su situación familiar. Habían sido lo suficientemente orgullosos como para reconocer que el origen de todo eran los errores propios. Los de Souichiro repercutieron en Susumu, los de estos dos en Kai y los de él en los otros dos creando el accidentado panorama de sus relaciones familiares, todo había sido una triste historia de equivocaciones que nadie quiso reconocer y decidió guardar hasta que crecieron al punto en que era imposible solucionar. Susumu jamás perdonaría a Souichiro por haberlo echado de su lado y quitarle a Kai, Souichiro jamás toleraría aceptar las decisiones de su hijo y su nieto, y Kai, viviría sin poder aceptar las acciones de los otros dos sobre su vida. Sólo les había quedado recordar los errores de cada uno y tratar de convencerse que ésa era la razón de la infeliz vida como parte del reducido clan Hiwatari.

Reconocer es aceptar, aceptar es perdonar y perdonar, sanar.

Cosas para las que un Hiwatari —al menos ninguno de estos— está hecho.

—Fue entretenido mientras duró —dijo Kai sin verlos— ahora, creo que es mejor si me voy.

Susumu quiso detener a Kai pero no, él se había integrado tarde al círculo de culpas y errores, aún así jugó bien su parte y no había ya nada que pudiera tener solución entre él y su padre. Solamente le quedaba ayudar a su padre cruzar ese último trance y empeñarse en enmendar tanto como pudiera con su hijo, con la esperanza de que eso bastara para que Kai se animara a hacer lo mismo con él.

—Buen viaje, abuelo.

Kai cerró la puerta detrás suyo, no pudo evitar preguntarse que si esa plática hubiera tenido lugar varios años atrás las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Se encogió de hombros y desechó el pensamiento de inmediato, no tenía caso, ya había aprendido a no fantasear sobre posibles futuros, ahora sólo le quedaba ese presente y hacer lo mejor que pudiera con él.

Tomó el auto y condujo al barrio de mala muerte donde Yuriy y los otros vivían.

...

Susumu y Souichiro bebieron una copa de vino y jugaron una partida de ajedrez. Susumu ganó y Souichiro se negó a jugar de nuevo.

—Antes de que tu hijo tuviera ese accidente, le enseñaba a jugar ajedrez, era bueno, después de eso, nunca volvió a gustarle. Hubiera sido interesante haber tenido alguna partida con él, aún si yo iba a perder.

—Unos juegan dominó, tenis o cartas. Nosotros jugamos repartiendo culpas y somos campeones en eso. No te lamentes, aprendió bien lo que le enseñamos.

El doctor llamó a la puerta después de un rato, Susumu asintió y se hizo a un lado. Miró a su padre y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que la labor del médico estuvo hecha.

...

Souichiro Hiwatari murió un templado jueves de otoño al medio día, su hijo avisó a todos los que debía y se encargó de los procesos del funeral. Su nieto no apareció sino hasta la tarde del día siguiente, un pelirrojo y otro hombre de cabello claro lo acompañaban y no pasaron más allá de la recepción. Hubo algunos que vieron como una absoluta falta de respeto la intermitente aparición del heredero universal, aunque tampoco nadie se atrevió a decírselo de frente, el aspecto de los dos hombres que iban con él era lo suficientemente amenazante como para desanimar a cualquiera.

El entierro se llevó a cabo la noche de ese mismo día, nuevamente, el hijo fue el único de la familia que estuvo presente en la guardia de honor. El nieto fue visto a la distancia por algunos visitantes.

...

Susumu caminó por los amplios pasillos de la mansión vacía, no se había dado la oportunidad de llorar todo lo que hubiera querido por respeto a su padre que le dijo que no lo hiciera en público. La última cosa que le pidió, fue lo único que pudo hacer sin pensar. Al llegar a la biblioteca se sentó en el viejo sillón donde él le había contado esas historias, lloró hasta que se cansó, se preguntó cómo la estaba pasando su hijo. Hasta que Souichiro le explicara la aversión de Kai por los funerales, él comprendió y se dio cuenta lo mucho que le faltaba por saber del muchacho.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, cuando decidió irse pasó por cada una de las muchas habitaciones y apagó las luces, las había encendido por la tarde por temor a quedarse a solas y oscuras. Al pasar delante del estudio de su padre casi le da un infarto al encontrarse a su hijo ahí delante del pesado escritorio.

—Kai.

Kai lo miró un momento y se puso de pie.

—No pude quedarme mucho tiempo, no me gusta...

—Me lo dijo tu abuelo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensaba.

Ambos miraron el gran escritorio que había sido el símbolo de autoridad del anciano.

—Creo que tengo una idea —Susumu se acercó a uno de los cajones que contenía libros y documentos y sacó algo que colocó sobre la mesa.

Kai se acercó curioso y vio a su padre sacar un tablero de ajedrez y colocar las piezas.

—Voy negro —dijo sin pensar.

—Tu abuelo dijo que lo odiabas y que no quisiste volver a aprender a jugarlo.

—No odié el juego, odiaba acordarme de las veces que trató de enseñarme. Nunca se lo dije.

—Bien —Susumu no necesitaba oír más—, tú vas allá.

Le señaló el asiento de gran respaldo donde el viejo se sentaba, Kai lo miró dubitativo, el reconocimiento de su padre a que ocupara el puesto de su abuelo no era una cosa fácil de manejar. Después de unos segundos de duda, Kai se sentó y su padre tomó asiento en el otro lado. El tablero se colocó y el adulto hizo el primer movimiento.

—Estaré cerca, sé que no me quieres a tu lado y respeto eso, pero voy a empezar a cambiar ciertas cosas y quiero que sepas que no me voy a mantener muy lejos.

Kai vio que su padre había estado llorando, a pesar de que ahora hablaba con firmeza y seguridad, se preguntó cuánto le había dolido de verdad. Suponía que era mucho más de lo que demostraba.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, aún si tienes razón, necesito un tiempo. He perdido lo único estable en mi vida, espero que entiendas que necesito pensar muchas cosas —Kai dijo sabiendo que si su padre pensaba cambiar la clase de relación que tenían, sería un buen momento para que él lo hiciera también. Y un primer gran paso era reconocer cómo se sentía.

Susumu se limitó a asentir cuando movió su pieza, agujas de culpa le recordaron que sí, Souichiro había sido la única persona que había estado con su nieto a pesar de todo, para bien o mal, fue el único que no se separó de él.

—Él se fue sabiendo que nunca lo perdonarías, pero esperaba que algún día te perdonaras a tí mismo.

Al levantar la mirada del tablero vio a Kai soltando algunas lágrimas con un gesto abatido, el chico se concentró en su caballo y lo movió, las lágrimas pararon pronto.

—Sí, lo mismo dijo de ti. Tal vez podamos cambiar de juego, dejemos que cada quien se quede con sus propias culpas y hagamos algo que vaya más con nosotros.

—Algo como esto.

Kai sonrió con las palabras de su padre y acercó su reina al rey blanco.

—Sí, creo que el ajedrez va más con nosotros.

Susumu estuvo de acuerdo e hizo su jugada, ahora arrinconó al rey de Kai.

—Jaque mate.

Kai no se sorprendió de haber perdido, su nivel era bajo, los mejores contrincantes contra los que había jugado eran Yuriy y los otros, era claro que iba a perder ante su padre.

—Iré un par de días a Japón, deja que la gente del Consejo enloquezca un rato, tengo que pensar qué es lo que voy a hacer. Técnicamente tú eres el representante legal de las empresas hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad.

—Pero no sé nada de ellas —Susumu exclamó preocupado, no sabía que había quedado con la custodia de su hijo—, no sabía que soy tu guardián legal.

—Pero eso, ellos no lo saben.

Kai le dio una sonrisa resignada y salió de la casa, sabía que estaba hecho un desastre por dentro a pesar de la tranquilidad que desplegaba, se sentía completamente perdido y sólo había un lugar donde podía empezar a pensar cómo reunir nuevamente los pedazos de su vida.

Susumu guardó el tablero y las piezas, se quedó un momento pensando si le hubiera gustado haber ocupado el lugar que su hijo había heredado. Supo desde el principio que no, sorpresivamente su padre había sido sincero al decirle que lo había protegido de una vida miserable. Kai estaba más hecho para el papel del presidente de ese emprorio.

Los dos Hiwatari abandonaron esa mansión esa misma noche, al igual que las culpas que pudieran adjudicarle al patriarca muerto y la necedad de seguir culpando a otros. Sería un camino interesante tratar de reconocer sus propias fallas y no colocárselas a alguien más. Quizá, con el tiempo y un tanto de esfuerzo, pudieran crear alguna clase de lazos otra vez.

**oooo**

Hasta después supe que un capítulo de la serie se llamaba así... no recuerdo bien de que va pero olvidemos eso.

La temática es por que ha sido de lo más que he escrito todos estos años y nunca está de más hacerle un nuevo acercamiento, hace ya rato que no hago capítulos kilométricos y un one shot de agradecimiento creo que lo merecía.

Esta historia es con una particular dedicatoria a toda esa gente que a lo largo de estos ocho años además de haber leído mis historias de este fandom, ha habido alguna clase de reconocimiento y conocimiento más allá de estas palabras, quizá unos ni siquiera sabrán que les dedico esto y a otros no les importe. Pero estando a punto de dar el paso que voy a dar, no quería que quedara nada más así.

Muchas gracias a (los coloco como los recuerdo, no hay ningún orden de aparición ni nada de eso):

**Haro kzoids, Kiray Himawari, Sky d, Ghost Steve, Kosayumaq, Funeral-of-the-Humaity, Alex Pellier, Angel Luckovich, Lacryma Kismet, Brychat, Mitzuki Hiwatari, Necare77, P. Lolita, Eliodoto, Yume Kurai, Kris, Kaily Lowkly, Vocateam, Mikaera, Sholay y Cherry-Toxic**

Si he olvidado a alguien me disculpo, anexaré nombres que en este momento se me pudieran pasar.

De momento a todos los que están aquí y a los que no.

GRACIAS


End file.
